1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device provided with a function for storing input information via a telecommunication line and then transferring the stored contents.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional facsimile terminal equipment are provided with a memory area for storing information received in an automatic message recording mode and not addressed to specific individual and plural memory areas for storing information for a specific individual. The above function for storing information for a specific individual is generally called a message box function. Information stored in these memory areas, such as voice data or facsimile data, can be extracted from another communication terminal by a predetermined operation or a function called retrieval. Currently, to extract information for a specific individual, a password for identifying the individual is required; however, a password is not required to extract information not addressed to a specific individual.
Conventional facsimile terminal equipment are also provided with a function for transferring information to a communication terminal corresponding to a registered telephone number or facsimile number by first registering the telephone number of the communication terminal that requires transfer and setting transfer when the information is stored in a memory area in an automatic message recording mode.
In such conventional type facsimile terminal equipment, both the information not addressed to a specific individual and the information for a specific individual are transferred without classification.
However, the above conventional type facsimile terminal equipment cannot provide security for information directed to a specific individual because both information not addressed to a specific individual and information for a specific individual are transferred without classification. Further, information for a specific individual is automatically transferred without verifying cryptographic information such as a password.